Island Simplicity
by zenorism
Summary: Sometimes, Oliver just wishes he would have stayed on the island
1. Chapter 1

Endgame- Oliver choosing between Felicity and Laurel,

Synopsis- Detective Lance is dead, Laurel seeks vengeance and felicity grows in importance to team arrow

Secretly, lover of Olicity. Could see it landing either way, depending on what the mass majority wants.

I do not own Arrow, etc.

Criticism is welcomed, will continue if there is any demand. Thank you!

Based on current story lines

The door to the arrow cave suddenly opens, Felicity wasn't expecting anyone. Diggle was on a date with Carly and Oliver was out being the vigilante. She laughed to herself, still not believing she was a part of a team. She was never picked on a team, even in gym class…

BAM

The noise shook her from her thought process, then she saw a green blur rolling down the stairs to the floor of the arrow cave. Still in shock she didn't move, not a word had come from the green thing laying on the floor. She listened intently, not hearing a peep, she got up and cautiously walked toward the blob on the floor.

She got three steps away, clearly aware of her surroundings; the cold cement under her feet, the soft buzzing on the computer processers, and the eerie nonexistent strap jacket that is not allowing her to catch her breath as she creeps closer.

Then she hears it, no, not hearing, but feels it, a broken spirit. Then she hears it, a barely audible sniffle and a catching of breath.

"_Ollie_…" she hesitantly says, not wanting to make her presence known.

The green blob doesn't move just continues to whimper and give off the persona of a broken spirit.

Although the blob is in the fetal position, she stands over it, and sees an identifying object, Oliver's bow.

Felicity, filled with hesitance and happiness that he is back safe, reaches down and removes the green hold from Oliver's head. Slowly, excruciatingly slow. Once the hood is off, she see's a man she has never seen before.

Green paint that normally masks Oliver's hardened eyes is running down his cheeks and his blue eyes are watery and look like waves crashing the ocean surface. Tears have dried in his beard with white streaks of proof of where they had been. Oliver lays there, as if she's not there… motionless.

Felicity, taken back by this man that is normally so sure of himself and confident. She takes a mental picture to hold onto the next time he yells at her... then she jumps into action.

She runs and grabs her cell to txt diggle, "_Arrow cave… now_"

Looking back to the lump on the floor she runs back over to Oliver, she steps over top of him to try to ease him onto his back. Felicity uses all of her force and while she gets him to roll over to his back, she falls down right on top, straddling him. Her cheeks warm as she sits there for a second. Oliver doesn't seem to notice or care that she is literally on top of him. So she stays there, feeling the cold of his leather suit against her legs and the fast repetition of his heart. Oliver continues to look away…

Felicity decides to speak, "_Ollie, its me Felicity, your friendly IT girl._.." Barely audible and more of a mumble. She continues, "_Ollie, what… what happened, I am scared… I am officially scared of whatever demon has you. I have never been scared of you, even when you showed up in my car with a gunshot wound. I wasn't scared. But right now, Oliver Queen, you are scaring me… Please, damnit say something…"_

Self-loathing, extreme sadness clouded Oliver's eyes, no more tears were being spilled. The remains were just lying in a pool on the floor. He spoke; quietly, with cracking in his voice…

"_Detective… Detective Lance… is… dead…"_

With this admission, the clouds in his eyes filled with water and dropped out of his eyes like rain in April. Felicity didn't know what to do, so she leaned down and give him a kiss on the cheek, and while she was pressed upon him and close to his ear she spoke, "Ollie, sorry…"

With those two words, Oliver released the river he had been holding back and wrapped his arms around felicity in a tight hug, effectively not allowing her to sit back up. She felt the rush of new warm tears on her cheek.

Felicity relaxed, and held him tightly and didn't let go in until his grip had loosened and he had finally passed out there on the floor.

Diggle walked in right as she was removing herself from Oliver. Questions all over his face.

Felicity went over the couch and fell over exhausted, looking briefly back at diggle she said, "_detective Lance is no longer with us."_

Diggle found two blankets and wrapped both the vigilante and Felicity up before heading to the computers to find out what actually happened.

I will continue if there is demand. Thanks for reading, please critique if you are able.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, thank you for the love. I really enjoyed writing the first chapter.

First, let me apologize, it has been a week since my last post. My fiancé and I are doing wedding appointments so that is taking most of my time. Apologies…

Second, would it kill Oliver to look at felicity, we all know he has feeling for Laurel but seriously, the tension there is increasing… maybe it's just me. However, I will say, I did thoroughly enjoy the episode. It explained a lot and pieced some of the puzzles together. I guess, we will see what happens in the last two episodes.

Lastly, or third, the story lines should be accurate… I will write them as the writers have shown the characters to be.

Thanks ahead of time for reading and let me know if you want me to continue.

Diggle was the first one to lift his sleepy head. Sleepy eyes, still very red, blink to take in the picture. The lack of commotion made him pinch himself to make sure he was truly in the arrow cave. Instead of adrenaline pumping through his veins, which is normally what he feels when in the cave, he felt; somber, sluggish and disgusting. The last thought shook him more than the rest, "disgusting," Diggle thought, "why do I feel so gross…" and with that thought he remember what had happened last night. Felicity's words rang loud, "Detective Lance is no longer with us…" and apparently his thoughts were the alarm, because felicity was shook awake.

Their eyes met, and as they did, the weight that had been forgotten as they slept was again placed on their shoulders. Without a word, the looked towards the green lump still lying on the cold, grey floor. All of a sudden the atmosphere changed… skin chilled and colors seemed to dull.

Diggle moved first, walking slowly towards the emerald lump. He felt more weight as he closed in on Oliver. The weight was felt on his eyelids, tear ducts and shoulders, because all three simultaneously began to drop. Eyelids…closed, tear ducts dropped wetness onto his face, and shoulder slumped.

He stopped in front of Oliver, gazed down at his partner, shook his head and walked passed Oliver and up the stairs to the doorway out of the cave. Before he left, he looked back at a stunned Felicity. "I cannot help… him…" Diggle starts, meanwhile trying to catch his breath, "You and he," again his breath is hard to catch, "…have something more… more then what I can do for him." Diggle straightened slightly, his hand placed on the doorknob. "I will be back, don't worry… but he trusts you…" pausing, Diggle continues, "…he may love Laurel but…" looking back down at Oliver. Again, Felicity and Diggle's eye's meet, then diggle finished his statement, "he trusts you more… more than anyone else… including her."

Once out the door, Diggle felt the sunshine on his skin and he felt better, not quite how he used to feel, but better. "I need to get our Oliver back," he whispered, hoping felicity could hear him somehow. "But first, you're up girl," he sighed.

The door closed and Felicity felt trapped, "what the… Diggle you're full of… Laurel…" a frustrated felicity vented. Oliver stirred at the sound of Laurel's name. "Damnit, coward…" thinking of Diggle leaving.

"Ollie, it's me Felicity, your safe…" scared, pissed and a sadness overflowed her body, all these emotions poured out as she spoke. Oliver didn't move. "That's not how he and I communicate," Felicity thought to herself, "I have always fought him but never pushed…"

Felicity freed herself from the warmth of the blankets and the comfort of the couch and walked toward Oliver. Every step, the air chilled around her, she rubbed her hands together for warmth, but nothing could help this feeling of a lost soul… her mind drifted to Dementors in Harry Potter. "This must have been what Harry was feeling when those things were flying around…" Felicity snorted, and snapped to, feeling a little better. "Maybe I can do this…" she thought to herself, "…and I will have to confront Diggle on this whole trust thing."

She walked over to Oliver, who was still laid in the fetal position, took a breath and spoke softly toward Oliver, "Laurel." Automatically, she got a response from the man in green, "I am so sorry… I couldn't save him… I am so sorry…" Oliver said as tears fell and he shivered. Felicity, said the name again, "Laurel." Again Oliver spoke, "Why couldn't I save him, I am so sorry Laurel…"

Felicity sat back on the cold damp floor, she knew this would be a long day of getting Oliver to talk. But, "at least this is a start…"

Short I know but I think this communication between Felicity and Diggle was necessary and I believe what Diggle stated was truth, even if it isn't known yet in the show.

Thanks for Reading, please review, it helps!


	3. Chapter 3

He Guys, Here is the next installment

Review if you like. Thanks!

"Laurel, laurel, laurel…"

Felicity shakes her sleepy, unconscious mind…

"Laurel, laurel, laurel…"

"Why am I thinking of her? And why the hell is that name ringing in my head…"

"LAUREL…"

The words are being screamed into her ear, she wakes up with a start and with goose bumps. But she quickly realizes the goose bumps aren't from the freezing cold basement floor that she is currently laying on. Or the fact that she has been woken so suddenly and painfully. No, she quickly realizes the goose bumps are from a…foreign touch. A touch much like an intoxicating first kiss; the confusion of the taste on your lips, the sweetness of an unfamiliar chap stick, and the realization that you were brave enough to take that step. Those kind of moments that Felicity has rarely had, except for in her work. But these goose bumps were not work related, "well… kind of work related…" thought felicity. Oliver Queen had his arm around her waist and his beard was tickling her lower ear lobe.

"Goose bumps," she thinks again, "damn him, I know he is attractive but I am a grown women and a friend."

However mush she wants to move, her body is refusing… instead her body enjoys the warmth of a needing touch and Felicity also realizes that she wants the soft breathing on her ear.

"Stop this!" she scolds herself.

They are both laying on the cave floor where Oliver originally fell down the stairs after the death of Detective Lance. The exact spot where she came over to console him and try to snap him out of his funk, or at least to talk to her about what the hell happened. She lay there awkwardly, her deep purple skirt was crawling up her legs, now mid-thigh because of the weird position she fell asleep in. As for the rest of her, the top two buttons on her blouse are undone and her white button down shirt is untucked. Felicity cannot remember how all this happened. What she does remember doesn't give her any answers, so she reviews the time with Oliver in her mind:

_The only way to get Oliver to talk was by saying Laurel's name. She kept on repeating the name, so much so at one point, clearly sleep deprived, she thought her own name was Laurel._

_She remembers not getting much information out of our green hooded vigilante. But the pertinent information was that, Detective Lance was killed and Oliver thought it was his fault. However, she cannot remember falling asleep or remember him falling asleep. _

A door opens and slams shut this immediately brings her back to the present… she looks up the stairs and sees John Diggle standing there with a giant smirk on his face.

Felicity looks at Dig, "shut up Dig, it isn't what it looks like. Even though I know what it looks like."

"It doesn't look like a thing to me." Dig retorts and walks down the stairs. Felicity notices the heis carrying four large brown paper bags, as he is walking down the stairs. However, she chooses not to ask the question... just yet.

Felicity rolls her blue eyes at Diggle and then rolls onto her side to try to wake Oliver up. "He must be completely drained if he hasn't woke up yet…" Felicity thinks, "He also didn't wake up when Diggle shut the door..."

Felicity touches Oliver's shoulder to try to wake him. First with a soft touch and gradually becoming rougher until it finally turns into shaking him wake.

But he didn't wake up the way she expected. Nope, he went into Island mode as soon as he opened his eyes.

The hand that was resting so comfortably on her hip, quickly threw her body under his trapping her. The other arm came around and is at her neck before she had time to think. His eyes are wild, soggy and glassed over. His breathing is slow even though his heart is pounding through his chest. Slowly she felt the hand dig deeper into her perfect pale skin but she didn't say a word or try to struggle. Felicity just looked him straight in the eye, never backing down. She was determined to get through the island Oliver to get the man that she has grown to care about more and more each and every day. Felicity felt the air leave her lungs and still she stood strong knowing that she could snap Oliver out this. This was her job to bring him off that island. Oliver trusted her, more than anyone else it is undeniable. She can break through.

The last bit of air leaving her lungs, felicity thought, "I sure hope I am making the right decision…"

Once that thought was finished, she anticipated blacking out. However, things became clear and air was filling her lungs once more. She pushed herself up so that she is sitting, being supported by her hands behind her and looked right at Oliver.

"I am sorry, Felicity, you scared me…" Oliver trailed off

"I know you wouldn't hurt me, I trust you Ollie. I know you would realize what you were doing and would stop. You care about me and this city. It is the single most attractive trait about you, you care…" Felicity stops, "By attractive, I mean that platonically, sorry for the ramble."

A small upward pull on the right side of Olivers' mouth, but it was miniscule and quick to leave.

"Thank you felicity, for having that kind of faith in me, and I am sorry I scared you still." Oliver spoke.

"No problem, besides, I was about to break out my super crazy ninja moves on you!" Felicity said with a smile.

Again a small smile pulled across Olivers face, but again very quick.

"I am sorry to interrupt the love fest going on over there but I brought four bottles for Johhny Walker Black label. Perfect healing heartache," Diggles eyes look like they have been down a bottle or two because of what he has been through with Deadshot, "and if you two don't stop talking, I am going to have to drink one of these bottles by myself."

Dig takes out three tumblers and pours a little into each glass, at this Oliver and Felicity get up from their spot and move toward the table with the magic elixir. All three of them pick up a glass and Diggle leads the cheers, "To detective Lance; a good man, father and a great detective."

They swallow the beverage and Oliver turns and pours himself another… but before he takes the next drink he looks at Felicity standing next to him.

"I trust you, I don't know why, but I do. You're the only one that fights for my freedom from the island without any questions," Oliver takes the drink, "thank you."

After everyone's third round (Oliver's fourth), Diggle leans over to Felicity, "well done, you got our man back from the brink. Your job is done, I can take if from here... if you wish to go home and get some sleep."

Felicity looks at the couch in the basement, with some intereste "I cannot drive Diggle, but this couch…"

Felicity is fast asleep before her head hits the pillow!

Please review. Sorry for the lateness. Next chapter (if want) Oliver is DRUNK! Like 21st birthday drunk.


End file.
